


Check Mate

by AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted



Series: Endgame [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted/pseuds/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted





	Check Mate

Erik moved the chess piece across the board, leaning back in his chair and levelling his gaze at Charles. 

Professor Charles Xavier leaned back into his wheelchair, his cleanly shaven head reflecting the light of the stars streaming through the windows, “Cocky, are we?” he asked, smirking.

Erik simply raised an eyebrow, crossing his sweater clothed arms and slinging one leg over the other. He watched as Charles moved his piece, capturing Erik’s queen and putting the other man in check.

“Check.” Charles said, watching as Erik made the move Charles had anticipated, “Check mate.”

“Are you in my head, my friend?”

Charles smiled, “I don’t need to be in your head to beat you.” he said, smiling lightly. Rolling away from the table, “Would you care for a drink?” Charles asked, “Brandy?”

“You know me too well?”

“You aren’t as good at chess as you think you are.”

Erik leaned forward, “So, you know me too well.”

“I suppose I do, my friend.”

Erik stood up, walking over to the Captain to take his drink. “Charles.” Erik said, bringing the other man’s eyes up towards him. 

Charles gasped softly at the emotions the other man was  _ projecting _ to him, “Erik.” he said, breathlessly.

Erik straightened his back, “I thought you should know,” he said, furrowing his eyebrows, slightly, downing the drink. 

“I love you too.” 

“I - I didn’t say that.”

“But you feel it.”

Erik nodded, “I do.”  
  



End file.
